Climbing Uphill
by Your Great Escape
Summary: Jack was devastated. How could he not be? It was all over. Now, he's trying to move on, but will she let him? (Major Season 4 spoilers, JackxAudreyxTony.)
1. Broken Up

"So why exactly did you bring me here?" I asked, taking one step towards her. It was then that the look on her face changed. How could she be afraid of me, after I had saved her so many times? To tell the truth, it hurt, but I was careful not to let any of my feelings show. Looking back, I think that perhaps that was the reason we fell apart; I was too unfeeling. But that's another story, for another day. Anyways, I pulled her close to me, under the large oak tree where we used to meet before work, before our relationship was truly a serious one. She used to tell me how she missed her husband, but gradually, that became something much more. Then she began to drop hints about how she felt about me. Then, one night, we rented a room at a nearby hotel… And the rest is history.

I did not become alarmed until she pulled out of my embrace, something Audrey Heller had never done before. "Audrey?" I asked, trying to see what feelings hid behind those intoxicating blue eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"Everything's wrong…" Her voice started out calm, but grew gradually more upset. "I can't… I can't do this, Jack. I just… I just don't love you the way I used to… Please don't be angry, but… Jack, I love you, but I can't be with you…" She turned away from me, though she did not stalk off, head held high, as I expected her to.

"Why not?" Of course, I was upset. She was the first woman I really trusted myself with since I betrayed and lost Teri. "Why couldn't you be with someone you love, and who loves you back? Unless that person did something to make you hate them in some corner of your heart? What happened to us, Audrey?"

"I… When you tortured him…" She turned to face me, appearing alarmed now. And suddenly, I understood why she was so afraid of me. I never should have allowed her in the room while I was… extracting information from Paul. Of course, there was no good way to send her out. I saw her for what I almost hoped would be the last time through half-blurred vision, but I refused to let myself cry as Audrey continued. "Goodbye, Jack, and Good luck." And then, she turned, and left me to stand there, under the tree where I had met her so many times.

I watched her go, until I could no longer make out her silhouette, her hips moving easily from side to side as she walked off. And then I, myself, turned in the other direction. It was perfectly clear what had happened, but I still don't understand why it had to come to this. All I knew that she had to become to dead to me, and I to her. Still, I dreaded seeing Audrey Heller, my Audrey at the side of some other man. Why should I care? Because I loved her, and always would… I cursed myself for these thoughts, and made my way back towards the office.

I never knew how to do anything but work, and it had a somewhat calming effect on me as I found myself back at my desk, a cup of coffee, black, in my hand. Until I caught a glimpse of the photos on my desk. Me and Teri. We were smiling, and Kim was between us. There were so many painful memories there, and I tore my gaze away to stare at the next photograph. Possibly, this one was more agonizing; the wounds were fresh, and I found myself getting angry.

How could she stand there, smiling, as if nothing was wrong?

I knocked the photo from my desk, and I heard the glass break as it hit the hard floor. How could I have been so stupid? Why couldn't I control my anger? Why did it have to end, when I was about to… My thoughts drifted to the ring I had bought for her, lying right now in my sock drawer. I was praying that she wouldn't find it, but if she did, would she come back? Would I want her to come back?

Pushing these thoughts away, I bent over my work, in a vain attempt to distract myself from the raw pain I felt now, so different from the joy of just an hour before.

((So? What do you think? Well, review and tell me.))


	2. The sock drawer

A/N: For the record, I started out with the idea for this story, written in conjunction with a friend of mine, Maria Overlook. I sent her bits of the story, and asked her if she wanted to write the same events from Audrey's POV. She said yes, and from there on, she got some say in the scenes, and in what happened. I strongly recommend that you read both stories. (Hers is better, lol.) Anyways, thanks so much to my lovely reviewers, and read on.

I barely did anything in the next week. I couldn't sleep, and six of the next seven days, I awoke to a crick in my neck and to find my head on top of a pile of papers that I didn't need to finish. And then, after several days of finding me like this when he came in, Heller called me into his office. It was late, after eleven PM. Possibly Heller himself was about to leave. Nevertheless, I had no choice but to go, listen to him, and do exactly what he said.

Finally, after climbing a few staircases and taking that seemingly eternal walk towards the office, I arrived at the end of the hall. When I knocked, I heard a deep, gruff voice from within. "Come on in." I opened the door, and walked in. There was an empty armchair; Secretary Heller motioned for me to sit there. However, even seated, I was no more comfortable. "Mr. Bauer, you seem stressed lately…"

"You think so?" I asked, keeping my thoughts to myself. Why wouldn't I be stressed? My girlfriend, YOUR DAUGHTER, broke up with me, I've been working my ass off, and my life still doesn't have a purpose. However, I couldn't say this to the man, who was both my girlfriend's father, and my boss. Why hadn't Audrey told him that we broke up? "I've had a lot going on."

"I see… You shouldn't be in the office all night. It's not healthy. Now Jack," He almost seemed to stop for a moment and consider his actions. I could only focus on the fact that he called me Jack. The Secretary of Defense hadn't called me that since… Since he found out that I was going out with Audrey. Maybe he did know it was over. Or maybe he had finally accepted the fact that I was going out with his daughter. Except I wasn't anymore. I had to get that into my head, except I didn't want to. I wanted to still be with her. If only I hadn't put off asking her… Heller's voice called me back to reality. "Jack, I'm sending you home. I'm sure Audrey's worried about you."

"Right." I didn't mention that we had broken up, though maybe I should have. "Sure, I'll go home." But the problem was, I didn't even know where home was anymore. I had moved in with Audrey only weeks ago, and now she just abandoned me? I couldn't understand; I didn't understand. Why would she just stop loving me so suddenly? There was someone else… There had to be. I didn't wait for him to dismiss me to leave; I had to get home, and all the while, I was praying that I wouldn't see her.

To be honest, I didn't go straight home. I stopped by Patrick's first, had a few drinks. Okay, so maybe it was more than a few. By the end of the night, when it was about to close, I was feeling pretty good. I was thinking that it was all just one giant mistake, something that could be fixed with an apology, and with a rose. That was a mistake. I definitely wasn't thinking after 3 bottles of beer. I definitely shouldn't have driven anywhere. Nonetheless, it was after one o'clock when I finally climbed back into my SUV and drove back to the apartment I had shared for six months with Audrey. How I loved her. What had I done wrong? The question plagued me, and suddenly I felt depressed as I pulled up in front of the apartment complex, a large, clean looking brick building filled with modern-looking apartments, a gym, a swimming pool, and a multitude of other luxuries. Even if she didn't want me there, I had to get a few things before I left. After all, I couldn't have her discover… certain things.

After taking a deep breath that I let out with a sigh, I got out of my car and walked up towards the front door. The doorman recognized me and opened it. I gladly walked in and took my usual route towards our apartment. It was not long, not long at all that I found myself staring at the blank door that led to Audrey. Number 612. Was that all she was now, to me? A number? It was what I knew she had to become, if things were indeed over between us. "Audrey," I whispered, sorting through my keys for the one that would open the door. Fumbling, I had trouble getting it into the lock, and more difficulty opening the door. I thought for a split second that perhaps she had changed the locks as a way to deter me, but at last, the key turned in the lock, and the door opened to reveal a spotless, dark apartment. It was familiar to me even at night…

What wasn't familiar to me, however, was the pair of shoes that I tripped over, and fell flat on my face. I heard the door shut on it's own behind me, and when I came to my senses, I had a large sneaker, far too large to belong to Audrey. It didn't occur to me what this meant at first, only the fact that my head hurt. I cursed, probably louder than I should have, considering that Audrey would have been asleep by this time. I sat up, dropping the shoe, and sat there pondering the last week's events for what seemed like a long time. I found that I couldn't pick out any day from the rest; they just ran on and on, one into the next. I remember dreading seeing Audrey at work, but luckily, I think she avoided me, for fear that I would say something. A thought struck me: maybe she just didn't care anymore. Maybe she wanted this. Maybe she wanted me out of her life forever. Maybe she loved someone else.

Finally, I got up and walked towards the kitchen, still rather dazed. I had to stop once to grip the doorframe until my vision cleared. When it finally did, I saw a friend right before my eyes. At this point, I was beginning to think that I did have too much to drink. "Tony?" I asked, carefully keeping the volume of my voice in check. "What're you doing here?"

"Shh… Jack, you shouldn't be here." He sounded tired, and he reached for a nearby light switch. I was blinded by the sudden, intense light, and my eyes flickered involuntarily towards the bedroom door. It was open. "Go, before she finds you here. I'll find time for you to come get your stuff later."

I nodded. Tony understood what I was going through. "Okay, Tony. I have my cell."

"Jack, you're drunk." I was. I didn't know what I was saying, or doing. But the next things I heard wounded me, broke through the ecstasy the alcohol allowed me to feel.

"Tony, come back to bed…" Audrey's voice could be heard from the bedroom, and I jumped at the noise. The pain returned, more intensely than ever, and I heard her words echoing through my brain until I realized exactly what they meant. So this was… I couldn't believe that Tony would sleep with Audrey, knowing that he knew that Audrey and I were together. And even more, I couldn't believe that she would inflict such pain upon me. Did she really seek to destroy every good thing left in my life?

"Jack, I can explain." That was Tony again, but I didn't want to hear a word he had to say.

"There's nothing left to explain. I've got it all figured out, you fucking son of a bitch!" I threw a punch; it was easily deflected by the man. I, for once, was the one who was drunk, and Tony at least seemed to be completely sober. We fought, and I felt pain, in my nose, knowing that my face would be swollen tomorrow. And I would have to break the news to Heller. Trying to fight back, I found myself held by the collar to the wall. I watched Audrey out of the corner of my eye; she was crying. "Audrey…" I croaked, but I was quickly distracted by yet another blow to my face. "Tony, what the hell do you want?"

"I want you to keep your eyes off my girlfriend." He did not loosen his hold on my neck, and I was forced to meet his eyes for a moment.

"And if I don't?" He answered with another punch, and my head was forced to the side, blood, sweat, and tears mixing on my face. Through this, I saw Audrey move towards me once more.

"Tony, let him go," she said, and I distinctly remember sinking to the floor, in excruciating pain. Once there, I could barely breathe. I was choking on my own blood, which ran through my mouth and throat like water through a faucet. Finally, I spat it out, careful that none of it ever touched the tile floor of the kitchen. Audrey would have killed me if it had.

The only thing I was able to watch was her face, twisting with indecision as she stared down at me. "Audrey, I love you. Please, forgive me, forgive me… Whatever I did, please…" I was breathing heavily as I propped myself up on my elbows, trying to make her believe, even if it was only for a second, that I loved her. Because I did… I have since the day I met her, and I always will. "Audrey…"

"Jack," She said, and I watched as Tony slipped an arm around her bare shoulders. "Jack, you're drunk. If you were sober… then… then you wouldn't be saying this." My pain only increased as she glanced up at Tony behind her for comfort, smiling at him, a smile that she had offered me once. "I'm sorry… Just get your stuff and go." She turned away from me, pressing herself into Almeida's arms as I forced myself to stand and walked into the bedroom I _used_ to share with her.

"Damn it." I cursed softly, as not to attract their attention as I went into our closet and pulled out my suitcase. There were so many reminders of us here, and I just wanted to throw myself across the bed and sob until no more tears would come. Except that made me sick because she had been there, only moments before, with my best friend. I felt myself getting angry, and I was beginning to think that maybe Audrey was right. Maybe she was safer with _him._

Finally, after throwing a variety of pants, shirts, and other articles of clothing into the suitcase, I stopped my angry thoughts, if only for a moment. I took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as I stood up and reached into my sock drawer. I had two things hidden there, both of which I never wanted her to find. However, I would only need one of these things, now that we were so obviously over…

My fingers somehow found the smaller box first. It was small, less than 2 inches cubed, and covered in royal blue velvet. I'd been hoarding it away for a few months now, working up the courage to ask her… I opened the box, taking one last look at the beauty that lay within. A ring, diamond set in gold, so carefully picked out… There were so many memories there… As I felt the pressure of tears behind my eyes, I closed the box again and set it on top of my dresser, reaching back into the dresser drawer for the other box.

I don't know why I kept it. I had defeated that addiction, and promised myself and my daughter that I would never take it up again. But, there are exceptions to anything, and it killed the pain, at least for a little while… I opened this box as well, just to make sure everything was still there. It was a box I hadn't touched in over a year… Why throw that all away? Because there was nothing left for me to lose… Everything was intact: the syringe, et cetera. My drug kit. I stuffed it into my pocket and went back into the kitchen.

I saw them again, and my pain redoubled. "Audrey, I'm sorry. I only wanted you to be happy." I watched her face, looking for any sign of change, but there was none. I left quickly, though not quickly enough to miss hearing the couple's cold laughter. I was crying, and she was laughing. Laughing at me.

My life was a mess, and there was no way for me to forget about all that had happened in the past few days, or weeks, or however long it had been. This was all my fault. It was all my fault that I couldn't be a better boyfriend, or whatever it was that she wanted me to be.

Finally, I found my way back into my black SUV, and collapsed against the seat. I was careful to close the door before pulling the silver box out of my pocket once more. "Damn it, Audrey! Look at what you've done! Look at what you've done to me!" I shouted to no one. No one was out there, no one was left… No one left who cared about me.

I opened the box once again, flipping on one of the lights in my car. I pulled a coiled up piece of rubber out and unrolled it, tying it tightly, violently around my elbow before reaching back into my silver drug kit. "Audrey…" The pain was fresh, and it came in the form of tears, to be numbed only by one thing. The drugs, again. I still had a few vials of Heroin, the sad remainders of my addiction.

It was her fault I was doing this, I thought, as I drew the syringe out of my box and stuck it into one of the full vials. I watched as the liquid was sucked into the syringe, and tested it carefully. A few drops of the liquid came out as I pressed on the end of the syringe again. "Damn it…" The word was whispered this time, as I held my right hand against my left forearm, the needle resting dangerously close to the vein. I breathed heavily, and moved forwards with this chosen course of action.

It stung as the needle entered my arm, it always had. Still, the high that I got from this always won out. Otherwise, I would have thrown this out. The truth was, I was protecting myself. I wanted to die right now, and go to hell. It was sure to be better than this life I'm forced to live. But the drug. The drug got rid of all of that. The drug made the pain stop. I remembered Audrey, and jerked the needle out of my arm. But it was too late now; I had given in. Already, I could feel the high approaching, the few minutes of indifference. I knew what I would do to myself. I would tear myself apart just to stay away from reality a little longer. Tony and I… This was what we had in common. And now I knew what he felt like, seeing Michelle everyday and never being able to say anything to her, never being able to associate with her. But still, why should I care about how Tony felt anymore? The fact remained that he had betrayed me.

I could feel the high now, it was upon me. I had to escape it, or I knew that all my work would be erased. I started my car, probably the stupidest thing I could have done at the time. I hit the gas pedal, and sped off towards nowhere. I drove for a long time, paying little mind to the traffic lights. After all, there was barely anyone on the streets on a Tuesday night, especially at 3 in the morning. I cursed loudly, and pulled over to the side of the road. I shouldn't have been driving. Who knew how many people I had killed? I certainly didn't. I was aware only of myself. Maybe that was what she didn't like about me. "Audrey," I murmured, and fell asleep in my car on the side of the road.

A/N: Review!


	3. Brooke

I went back to work the next day, despite the pain I was in. I told Heller I'd be taking the afternoon off when he questioned me about the state of my bruised, bleeding face. Unfortunately, he didn't take that answer, and pushed me further. "C'mon Jack, just tell me. If someone tried to hurt you, my daughter is in danger. I'm sure you know how that feels."

I narrowed my eyes, but said nothing. I didn't want Heller to hear the truth from me. Audrey should have been the one to tell him. However, he continued to press me on the issue, which he probably regrets. He probably didn't want to know that his daughter was sleeping with Tony Almeida. Well, she's slept around enough in her days. I should know; she told me about how she met Paul. "Jack, I want the truth, and I want it now."

"Trust me, you don't want the truth. Besides, Audrey'll kill me if I say a word." I focused my gaze towards a panel of wall directly above the secretary's head. "I won't say anything. If you want to know, maybe you should ask Audrey." I was definitely not expecting the next actions of James Heller. For the second time in 12 hours, I found myself pressed up against the wall.

"Tell me…" He growled menacingly. "Tell me what is going on here, and how Audrey fits into this." I met his angry eyes before nodding quickly. I didn't want to get beat up by the Secretary of Defense, and at the moment, he looked pretty capable of doing that, besides the fact that I was horribly hung-over. Anyways, I had no choice but to answer, and answer truthfully.

I sighed, and nodded slowly. "Fine. I'll tell you everything I know." He released me and I gasped a few times before finally speaking. "Look, Audrey and I broke up about a week ago. Yesterday, I went back to our apartment to get some stuff, and I saw some things I'm regretting. You see, Audrey's going out with Tony Almeida, and it seems pretty serious." I watched Secretary Heller's face change to something akin to sorrow; the only thing I had felt in what seemed like a long time.

"What else do you know?" He asked me, and I suddenly understood. He actually _liked_ having me and Audrey together. Maybe it was that he knew I could protect her. Maybe it was that he didn't like Tony. Did it really matter? Audrey and I were over.

"Everything," He replied, and I sighed, exasperated. I didn't want to give away the dark secrets of her past, secrets that her father didn't know. I knew better than to spill that to her father. Audrey should be the one to tell him, I thought, and looked at the ground for a moment.

"I'd tell you, but it's really not my business. Maybe you should talk to Audrey about it." I nodded to him before walking out of my office, carrying several file folders downstairs. However, as I neared my destination, I turned down a skinny corridor that led towards her office. "Damn you, Audrey. Do I have to clean up every mess you make?" I finally reached her office and burst through the door, not bothering to knock. "Audrey, how could you be that irresponsible? I just told your dad that we broke up. He looked pretty upset, and… Look, you can't do that. You have to communicate. And I want answers." She seemed disinterested, and I almost cried as she continued to type calmly on her laptop, her eyes not even flickering in my direction. She obviously didn't care about me any more. Fine, let her. Except I couldn't just watch as someone else tore us apart, as if it never mattered. It did matter. It mattered to me.

However, what she said next only made me realize how much she hated me. Whether it was for what I did the previous night, or for speaking to her dad, I didn't know. I doubt it would have mattered. "Jack, it's my life, OK? I don't have to go running to my daddy every time something happens. It's my personal life, and you and my father can just get your nosy asses out of it right now." That hurt. She didn't even look up as she said the words. She didn't care. Why couldn't I get that through my head? I just couldn't understand why she would hate me. Yet I couldn't lose this battle of words, either.

"Audrey, I was your personal life for nearly a year. I was going to—." I cut myself off abruptly; I couldn't have her know what I had been about to do. "Look, Audrey. I'm not going to lie to your father to save your ass. You've done some stupid shit before, and… You can't change that, Audrey. You can't change the past. But you need to talk to him before he comes around asking questions. And believe me, he will. Ms. Heller, you are acting very immature. There are people out there who care about you, who are looking out for your well-being. Maybe you don't know that, but I do." I turned to leave, but her voice stopped me.

"Jack?" Her voice was calm, but there was something cold and calculating about it now. It was something that hadn't been there before. Did she hate me? Did she want to rob me of the chance for a new beginning? I sighed and stopped at the door.

"Yes?" I turned to face her, meeting those gorgeous brown eyes for a moment. I remembered times we had spent, just staring into each other's eyes, talking. I remembered hugging her, comforting her. I remember everything, but it didn't seem to mean anything to her. But she had asked me not to leave. That must have meant something.

Except it didn't. It was just another chance for her to insult me, to degrade me. It probably made her feel powerful. Maybe she felt she was better than me. Well, she was. Audrey Heller never was addicted to Heroin. Audrey Heller never had familial problems. Audrey Heller never watched someone kill the one she loved most in the whole world. But she did watch me torture him. "You have blood on your face."

"You have blood on your kitchen wall." I turned and stalked off, feeling pretty angry. How could she say this to me? Like it didn't matter? Like I didn't feel horrible enough already? Soon after that, I saw Secretary Heller walking towards her office. I went about my business, outwardly calm, but inwardly, I was seething.

I took that afternoon off, and as promised, I went into town to rent an apartment. After that, I took my stuff there, and settled into the place. It was pretty dingy, and I still spent most of my time at work. One day, Heller called me into a meeting, one that I normally wouldn't have been involved in. Audrey was there; she looked gorgeous, as usual. I could see her smiling face, clean and rested. It stuck in my mind, that vision of her with Tony. I knew what they had done, and it pained me. It just hurt that she would not only abandon me so quickly, but also that she would move on without any warning. Or that was the way it seemed to me. I almost whispered her name across the table, but looked down at my papers to prevent that. What about us? It was as if it didn't even matter anymore. But then, why would it? She had _slept_ with Tony. I couldn't believe it. Finally, Heller called the meeting to order, and I had a bit of an opportunity to force my thoughts away from her. Why did she still consume my mind when all of this was over? Why did she still have this, this power over me? Did she know? Did she care? I called my attention back to Secretary Heller.

"Now, as you all know, there is a congressional hearing on terrorist activities and the consequences of basically downsizing CTU." I couldn't believe it. How could they presume to just get rid of one of the main organizations fighting terrorism in America? It would destroy the U.S. It would compromise both the FBI and CIA. Why would they do this? How could they? Did they know what they were getting into? "Okay," Heller continued. "The hearing is going to take place on Wednesday. I want my people in Washington by Monday. And this bill will not go through. Is that understood?"

I watched everyone else nod slowly, forcing myself not to look at Audrey. Finally, I raised my and upon being acknowledged, I spoke up. Audrey didn't seem too pleased that her father wasn't treating me any differently. However, I didn't allow this to distract me. "Why would they dismantle CTU? I mean, without it, there would be…" I paused, thinking of all the people we had brought in over the years. "So many terrorists who got away."

Heller took a deep breath and sighed. "I don't have all the details, but CTU apparently went to extreme measures to extract information from someone, and they went insane." At this point, Audrey interrupted, her voice cold, her gaze focused directly on me.

"You mean, they tortured someone?" She sounded almost falsely horrified, and I tore my eyes from hers, slightly embarrassed. Would she continue to torment me for the rest of my life about this? How could she hate me so much?

"Audrey… Yes, I suppose that is what I mean," He answered, continuing with his explanation. "Well, anyways, they went insane and now their family, who happens to be extremely rich and influential, is suing the government over this. However, CTU is not subject to most of the United States laws, so they're trying to pass a bill that would undermine CTU's authority. Jack, you worked at CTU for nearly seven years. This is why I'm sending you to Washington."

Audrey spoke up before I could register all of this. "Dad…"

"Audrey, right now it's 'Sir.'" Heller corrected.

"Sir… You might want to consider why Jack was fired from CTU in the first place."

That was more than enough. I finally spoke up, but I didn't give my ex-girlfriend the benefit of acknowledging the accusation. "I'll go. I really don't think what they're trying to do is right. As I glanced around at the jealous faces in the conference room, my eyes met hers. There was something there that I missed, and suddenly, I felt incredibly guilty about my words to her earlier. What did she feel? How much had I hurt her? 'I'll go,' I thought. 'It's not like I have anything better to do.'

"Great," The secretary said quietly, beginning to give out instructions. "Audrey, I want you to brief Jack on our policies on the situation, and help him come up with some arguments that will win senators over. I don't want ya'll playing politics. Just make your case. The rest of you, I want you getting Jack information on the case in your folders. CTU transferred their files here this morning. It's on the Delta 3 server. It is important to the survival of this country that this works. Get going. Audrey, Jack, I'd like to speak with you for a moment."

As everyone else filed out of the room, I obediently stayed behind. What could he want to talk to us about? Our relationship? I didn't know now if I would even take her back if she offered, or even if she begged. Still, I couldn't help but glance in her direction as the last of the employees left. Once again, it was Secretary Heller who spoke. "Audrey, Jack, I am sending you both to D. C. I need this to work, and you both have what it takes. And Jack, I'm not sure I trust you on your own."

I laughed softly before exhaling. "I'm glad to get out of town." Well, I was, even if I never wanted to see _her_ again. Audrey scoffed, and I glanced towards her.

"Sir, I wish I could, but there are certain people that I can't work with. I mean… If it was anyone else…"

I piped up once more, much to the anger of Audrey Lynette Heller. Well, it was worth it. "I don't see the problem. I mean, it's just work. It's not like anything is going to happen."

Heller spoke again. "Well Audrey, if you don't want to go, I'll arrange for someone else to go." He picked up a phone that rested on the table and dialed an extension number. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I need you up in the conference room immediately." He hung up. "She said she'd be up in a second." I didn't bother to ask exactly who I would be working with, though I was truly curious. I would have much rather had Audrey wait around with me. I chanced another glance towards her. She looked exasperated, or as if she wanted to murder someone. I was willing to bet that whether or not she went through with this chosen course of action depended on who the Secretary had called up.

Heller was right; we didn't have to wait long. A woman I had only met a few times walked through the door. Of course, I couldn't help but notice that she was gorgeous, and that her shirt was rather low cut… Audrey wouldn't have approved. But that didn't matter anymore, I had to remind myself. She was gorgeous, and I couldn't seem to keep my guilty eyes off of her. She was wearing a fushia silk shirt, very low cut, along with a black skirt of a somewhat respectable length. There was a bow tied in the center of the chest, and two pink ribbons dangled. I knew that if I went on this trip with her, I would come home having slept with her several times.

Not that I would regret that. She was about an inch taller than Audrey, with a slender frame and hips that I wanted to feel. She was tan from the California sun, and her platinum blonde hair hung freely over her shoulders. Intense green eyes met mine, and my heart skipped a beat. I knew it was lust, but I didn't care. I wanted her to take me in.

Heller spoke again. "Jack, this is Brooke Fields. She knows our policies almost as well as Audrey, and I'm going to send her on the trip with you since my daughter refuses to go. Brooke, this is Jack Bauer."

"Oh, this is great," She said enthusiastically, smiling at me. In fact, I had set my eyes on her for a few days before Audrey came onto me. "I can't wait. What do we have to do?"

"Well, I'd like Audrey to brief you both on the situation, and…"

Audrey cut her father off once more. "Look, it's alright. I can deal with it."

"Are you sure?" Audrey nodded and I watched Brooke wink at me before leaving. Why did she have to ruin everything I had going for me? I was angry at her. I had to have my revenge, and I knew what I would have to do to get it. Yes, I knew every one of Audrey's weaknesses. Heller left and I found myself face to face with Audrey for the second time that day. "Jack. You son of a bitch. What the hell were you thinking?"

I answered calmly. "Audrey, I don't have an issue with it, and if you do, than that's your problem. But I'm not going to let someone like you get in the way of my career."

"Someone like me?" She screeched. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you were horrible to me. Now we have to work together, and I can accept that, but if you're trying to prove something here, maybe you shouldn't be going. Because I don't even care what happens to you anymore." I had told her what I thought, and I didn't care if she beat me up over it. Besides, we were over, and I had forced myself to forget about her. She was dead to me, or at least, the part of her who had loved me.

"Well, it's about time you moved on, Jack, because I don't care about you, either. But you can bet your sorry ass that I'm going to DC." Her words didn't hurt nearly as much as I expected them to. Perhaps I had moved on after all. I met her angry eyes for a moment and pulled my laptop onto the table.

"Good, then we can get started." To tell the truth, that afternoon was the worst of my life. By the end of the day, I wanted nothing more than to never see her face again. I don't know how many times she slapped me, but it only hurt more every time her hand collided with my bloody cheek. What did she want? I walked back to my apartment that night; it was close enough that I didn't need to take a car. The sad part was, it was after 8:30 when I finally left the office, despite the fact that I had to unpack, and then pack again. In fact, Audrey still had most of my stuff. I walked home in the dark, huddling into my dark-green, canvas jacket that I've had since my army days. I hunched over as protection from the wind, and kept my head down. I didn't want to be noticed; my apartment wasn't in the best part of town. Besides, I had quite a bit to think about. Audrey had given me quite a bit to think about.

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers. I hope this chapter was a little more detailed. (Let me know!)

Sara.Chappelle


End file.
